


Hopes and Expectations

by SweetieFiend



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Skyhill!Dan, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Suzy is best friend character, crossdressing!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is kicked out of his house and is taken in by a mysterious, but kind man. Even though the man is silent and guarded Arin does what he can to get him to open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Egobangers! You are an amazing writer and just an all around cool person. Hope today is filled with fun and happy times. Live it up dude, today is your day <3

Arin regretted walking alone in the middle of the night, but he had to. His parents kicked him out of his house and he had nowhere to go. So, here he was, standing over six feet, wearing a pink skater dress, white go go boots, and a black hoodie. He carried a backpack full of feminine clothing and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder which carried his art supplies. He went over the events from the last few hours in his head. His parents didn’t approve of his clothing choices and forbade him to wear them. But, Arin liked wearing feminine clothing. He liked the way they looked and he felt cute wearing them. His living room had turned into a screaming match that ended with him grabbing as much of his belongings as possible and storming out of his parents house, vowing never to return.

Arin knew something was wrong when he heard people walk closer behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see two men about his size walking behind him. Arin clutched harder onto his bag and quickened his pace, not by much because of the boots. That was a mistake since both of the men closed in on him and shoved him into a nearby alley.  
“Don’t hurt me!” Arin held up his hands as one of the men held a knife to his throat and the other threw went through his bags.  
“There’s nothing in here but women’s clothes and art crap,” the second mugger growled as he walked up to his accomplice.  
“Give us your money,” the first one said.  
“I-I don’t…” Arin was cut off by the first man pressing the knife closer to Arin’s throat. The feeling of the cold blade on his skin sent fear throughout Arin’s body. He was going to die.  
“Hey!” came an unfamiliar voice.  
“Shit!” The men ran away from Arin as he sank to the ground and he was approached by a tall dark figure. 

Arin felt himself blush as the man held out his hand to Arin to help him back up. He was very attractive. The man had very large poofy hair and dark features to match, he looked like he needed a shave and wore only black. Arin shook his head and stood up and brushed himself off. The man was silent as he helped Arin gather his belongings that were all over the alley.  
“Thank you,” Arin said as the man handed him his messenger bag. The man just nodded.  
“What’s your name?” the man asked.  
“I’m Arin. What about you?” Arin asked.  
“Dan. What are you doing out so late?” Dan asked.  
“Got kicked out my house and had nowhere to go. I know there’s a homeless shelter around somewhere, but I got myself turned around,” Arin explained, feeling embarrassed. Dan stared at him silently which sent Arin on edge a little. His eyes were dark and cold and it looked like he was staring into his soul. Arin tucked some hair behind his ear and looked around. He wasn’t sure if he should walk away from him or not. He had no idea where he was going. Dan let out a soft laugh which made Arin jump.  
“W-what’s funny?” he asked. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and began to leave the alley.  
“Nothing. C’mon, you can stay with me, just for tonight though.” Dan turned the corner. Arin, not wanting to be alone, followed after him.  
“You’re going to let a complete stranger stay with you? That’s not safe, I could be crazy.” Arin felt stupid for talking, but he got like that when he was nervous. Why was he saying that to the man that just saved his life? He followed him to the building that made up half the alley and was lead to the fourth floor.  
“You are a stranger, yeah, but I know you aren’t crazy. Just really vulnerable.” Dan stopped in front of a door and took out a set of keys to unlock it  
“What gives you that impression?” Arin asked.  
“I just have a feeling.” Dan lead Arin into a big studio apartment. 

The door opened up to a large space. There was a kitchen on the right, a small hallway that lead to the bathroom and a main room. There was a small round table in the middle of the room with a SNES and games on top and drinking glasses covering it. There was also a couch and a TV on a stand. A bed, with a blue bass leaning against it, was by the farthest window. It wasn’t made.

Dan disappeared down the hallway as Arin shut the door and set down his belongings by the table. Dan came back with a blanket and extra pillow.  
“You can sleep on the couch and bathroom is right there.” Dan pointed as he handed Arin the blanket and pillow and collapsed onto the bed.  
“Okay. Thank you.” Arin made his way to the couch and made himself comfortable. He looked over at Dan who was relaxing on the bed staring out of the window. Dan looked over at Arin, who quickly looked away. There was an awkward tension in the room since the men didn’t know each other, but Arin was more than thankful that Dan showed him kindness tonight. He had to make up for it in the morning. 

~~

When Arin woke up, the sun was up and Dan wasn’t in the room, but he heard the shower running. Arin folded the blanket neatly and sat on the couch. He wasn’t familiar with the apartment and didn’t want to go through anything without Dan’s permission. He went through his own stuff to repack everything that was messed up from the night before. Luckily, everything was still okay and his art supplies weren’t destroyed from being thrown around. The shower turned off and a few moments later, Dan came out wearing only dark skinny jeans as he dried off his hair. Arin’s heart raced as he took in Dan’s body. It was so perfect and lean and it looked like he had muscle even though he was very skinny. His chest hair was very scarce, but present, and his jeans ran almost too low on his hips. Arin shifted in his seat to calm himself down. He didn’t know Dan well enough to be ogling him the way he was. 

Dan went to the kitchen, grabbed a pan, and looked at Arin.  
“I can take you to the homeless shelter today since I have a car. We should eat before we go,” he said as he grabbed out some food from the refrigerator.  
“O-okay! Thank you, Dan, but let me make you breakfast,” Arin said as he made his way to the kitchen.  
“It’s okay, I got it.” Dan said as he focused on what he was doing.  
“No way, dude. You helped me out so much. Let me repay you,” Arin said. Dan stared at him silently for a moment and Arin’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding, Dan was gorgeous. After a moment, Dan sighed and went to the couch and sat down.  
“Make something good, baby girl,” He told Arin as he turned on the SNES. Arin nearly fainted at the nickname Dan gave him.

Arin made a classic breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast and was happy to hear the sounds of Super Mario Bros in the background. It was somewhat soothing, reminded him of home, before things got bad.  
“H-Hey, It’s ready.” Arin brought out two plates of food and handed one to Dan. Dan took it and nodded.  
“Thank you,” he said as they began to eat in silence. Arin looked at the pause screen to see that Dan was a decent way through the game already.  
“S-so, what other SNES games do you have?” Arin asked just trying to make conversation to relieve some tension in the room. Dan was silent as he stared at Arin then back at the TV. Arin felt embarrassed. Dan obviously didn’t want to talk to him. Arin nibbled at the toast and Dan spoke up.  
“I have Link to the Past, Secret of Mana, Mario Kart.” Dan leaned back on the couch and looked at Arin. “Do you want to play?” he asked.  
“Oh! No, that’s okay. I don’t want to tie you up anymore than I have.” Arin brought his plate back to the kitchen and could feel Dan’s eyes on him. When Arin came back, Dan held out the controler to Arin.  
“You can play for a little bit while I finish eating,” He said. Arin took the controler and sat on the couch next to Dan. Arin was hesitant to start playing, but did, once Dan started to eat again. Before both of them knew it, the morning had passed from just the two of them playing video games.

Just as Dan was putting the Mario Kart cartridge into the system, there was a knock at the door. Dan stood up to answer it while Arin watched the title screen come up.  
“Arin, this is Suzy. Suzy, Arin.” Dan introduced as he came back into the living room and sat on the couch. Arin was nearly floored with the beautiful woman standing before him. She had long dark hair with a bright blonde streak and wore a floor length black dress and just looked like the embodiment of the goth aesthetic.  
“Hey Arin, love your dress,” she complimented as she sat on Dan’s bed since there wasn’t a lot of sitting space in the apartment.  
“Thanks, same to you.” Arin blushed as he played with the hem of his dress.  
“So, how do you know Dan? He’s not one to let random strangers here.” She teased as she poked Dan’s arm. He didn’t acknowledge her though. Arin told Suzy the events of the previous night and how Dan took him in.  
“Oh my goodness! That’s terrible!” Suzy gasped when Arin finished telling the story.  
“Do you have anywhere to go?” she asked.  
“No. But Dan said he’d take me to the homeless shelter near by.” Arin watched as Suzy glared at Dan.  
“There is no way you’re going to let this adorable guy shack up at a homeless shelter!” she yelled. Arin leaned back and watched as Dan side eyed Suzy.  
“Where else is he going to go?” Dan asked, not looking at Suzy.  
“Anywhere, but the fucking homeless shelter, dude! It's a complete shit hole now.” Suzy turned toward Arin.  
“Do you have any family or friends around?” She asked. Arin shook his head.  
“No. My family lives all over and most of my friends are over the internet honestly…” Arin admitted. Dan sighed and set the controller down and faced Arin.  
“Do you have a job?” he asked.  
“Y-Yeah. I work at a restaurant.” Arin said. Dan ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Okay, pay rent and you can stay here.” Dan picked up his controller again.  
“What! Really?” Arin was surprised.  
“You’re awesome, Dan!” Suzy hugged Dan, but he didn’t pay any attention to it.  
“But…” Arin didn’t know how he felt about the idea of staying with Dan since he didn’t know him too well. That, with how attractive Dan was, he didn’t know how he’d survive.  
“Just make me eggs like that every morning and you’ll be fine.” Dan said bluntly, but Arin guessed it was suppose to be a joke. He smiled  
“You got it.”

~~

Over the next several months, Arin and Dan got use to each other. They were on opposite work schedules, so they stayed out of each other's way for the most part. Arin took up permanent residence on Dan’s couch and lived out of a small tote that Suzy had given him. Arin and Suzy had grown to be good friends over time since Arin became Dan’s roommate. Dan worked nights, so when he came home in the mornings, Arin made sure he was up and make eggs for him. It wasn’t something he had to do, but something he liked to do, given what Dan has done for him. Dan started to become a little more comfortable around Arin once he gave him money for rent, which Arin was proud of. He was happy to pay for living space, especially with such an attractive man, but he had to keep his feelings to himself. 

Suzy talked to him frequently and even went to the restaurant where Arin worked while he was there to keep him company. He liked Suzy a lot, but not the way he liked Dan. Suzy was beautiful, but he didn’t see her as anything more than a best friend. Which, at this point, she probably was. When she came over, Dan kept to himself while he and Suzy gave each other makeovers. Arin always noticed how on those nights when Dan kept to himself, he was always writing down in a notebook, occasionally looking over at Arin. Arin can still remember one moment where he swears he saw Dan smile.

Dan worked as a bartender at a nightclub close by that Suzy went to frequently. One night when Arin was off, she convinced him to come with her for the night. Arin wasn’t one to actually go out to nightclubs, but going with Suzy seemed like a fun idea. She had come over to do Arin’s hair and makeup, so they would compliment one another.  
“Does Dan know we’re coming? I didn’t get a chance to talk to him before he left for work.” Arin asked as Suzy curled his hair  
“Nope! Total surprise.” She smiled as she finished up and Arin double checked himself in the mirror. 

He wore a red dress that reached his knees and black flats. Suzy did his makeup to emphasize his eyes and lipstick that was a shade lighter than the dress. He thought he looked very attractive.  
“Ready to go?” she asked. Arin nodded  
“Yeah let’s go.”

Even though it was late, the night club wasn’t very crowded. There was enough people to constitute as busy, however. Arin and Suzy took a seat at a booth, so they got a good look at the stage.  
“I didn’t know they had live entertainment here.” Arin said as he sipped on his water.  
“Yep. Dan’s going to be performing for the first time tonight.” Suzy said.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Dan is an amazing singer and has his own band called ‘Skyhill’. It’s not very well known though, so they do small gigs like this. Dan told me not to tell you because he’s sorta embarrassed by it. But, I figure you guys live together so why not,” she explained. Arin’s heart raced at the idea of Dan singing. What was his singing like? What kind of songs did he write about?  
“There he is!” Suzy pointed to the stage as Dan walked out on stage. He wore a black collared shirt that was tucked into dark skinny jeans with boots to match. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail with strands of hair gracefully falling onto his face, a familiar looking blue bass slung over his shoulder. He grabbed the mic.  
“Hello. My name is Dan, and apart of Skyhill, the band that has the honor to perform for you lovely people tonight.” Dan said. Hearing his voice over a loudspeaker on amplified how much Arin loved Dan’s voice, he anticipated his singing. 

Dan started the play the bass slowly as he quietly began to sing. 

You never know if you could doubt it  
I can't believe they're gone  
You don't even know what side you're on  
Don't want to joke or talk about it  
Now it's been far too long  
You don't even know what side you're on

Arin listened to each song intently, he sounded so sad. Each song sounded like someone had broken his heart. Dan looked enchanting on stage, like he was born to be on a stage performing for people. It made Arin’s heart race, he loved seeing Dan in such a natural setting, actually being himself, instead of being distant and saying only a few sentences to Arin in a day.  
When he was finished performing, only a few people clapped and Arin could see the hurt look on Dan’s face. He performed his heart out and only got a mediocre response. That’s when Arin stood up.  
“WOO! ALRIGHT, DAN! SKYHILL IS THE BEST! WOO!” Arin yelled and clapped as hard as he could. Everyone in the lounge was staring at the two of them, but Arin didn’t care. He needed to give Dan the response he felt he deserved. Dan stood stunned at the mic staring wide eyed at Arin. Unsure of whether he was more surprised that Arin was here or that he was being obnoxiously loud over him.  
“Arin?” he asked quietly into the mic. Both of them made eye contact for a brief moment before Dan ran off stage.

Dan met up with Arin and Suzy outside of the club.  
“What are you guys doing here?” he asked.  
“We wanted to go out and see an awesome singer.” Suzy said. Dan looked at Arin.  
“Why were you so loud?” he asked.  
“Dude! Those people didn’t appreciate you! You deserved a lot more feedback than what you were given.” Arin said. He looked at Dan who quickly looked away. His heart raced when he swore he saw Dan blushing.  
“T-Thank you. I gotta get back. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Dan waved goodbye and ran back inside. As Suzy and Arin made it back to the car they were giggling. It was fun to make Dan flustered.

~~

It was a rare when both Arin and Dan had off together, but when they did, they spent most of their time playing Dan’s video games. Dan had gotten home that morning and he looked drained. He worked as a bartender at the nightclub and weekends drained him quicker than weeknights. He collapsed onto the bed and Arin walked over and knelt beside him.  
“You doing okay?” he asked cautiously. Dan didn’t say anything and just looked Arin in the eye. Dan didn’t speak much which Arin was okay with, even though he would appreciate more conversation. Arin just nodded and went back to the kitchen.  
“We’re halfway through Secret of Mana, so I was thinking maybe we can play today?” Arin suggested as he made breakfast. He looked over at Dan who was slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. He didn’t look good.  
“You okay, Dan?” Arin asked. Dan nodded.  
“Lemme shower, then we can play.” he said bluntly as he left for the bathroom. Arin stood in the kitchen and silently finished making breakfast. Even though they had been living together and played video games with each other, Dan didn’t really talk to Arin, which made him feel lonely, even in the studio apartment.  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Dan came back to the living room wearing nothing but his boxers and collapsed back onto the bed.  
“Tired?” Arin asked as he sat on the couch. Dan kept his head in the pillow and was quiet until Arin heard him cough.  
“Dude, do you not feel well?” Arin asked as he approached the bed. Dan turned to face Arin and that’s when he noticed that Dan did not look well at all.  
“Mm’fine.” Dan groaned, but Arin wasn’t having it. He gently felt his forehead and he was burning up.  
“I think you have a fever, Dan. Do you have a thermometer?” Arin asked.  
“No...Suzy does.” Dan curled up in his bed and Arin covered him up and called Suzy, who was over in twenty minutes.

Arin let her in and she set a tote bag that she brought on the table.  
“Okay, so, I brought my thermometer, some medicine, and soup.” Suzy handed Dan the thermometer and he took his own temperature as Arin prepared the soup she brought. Once the thermometer beeped, he looked at it and groaned.  
“Have a fever?” Arin asked, Dan nodded. Suzy looked at Arin.  
“You able to take care of him?” she asked.  
“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” Dan said but Suzy rolled her eyes.  
“Last time he said that, he called me crying and begging me to come over and make him food,” she told Arin. Dan threw a pillow at her as Arin giggled.  
“Shut up, Suzy,” he said as she handed him medicine, which he gulped down. Arin came over with the soup as Dan sat up and ate it.  
“Well, I gotta get to work, you guys gonna be okay?” Suzy asked as she gathered her stuff.  
“Yeah, I think so,” Arin said and Dan nodded. Suzy left, leaving Arin and Dan alone.

Arin sat quietly as Dan ate his soup and laid back against the wall. He looked over at Arin who was sitting on the couch with his sketchbook.  
“What are you drawing?” he asked. Arin was taken aback by the sudden question. Dan never asked about what Arin did besides work and videogames.  
“Um...I’m drawing some Mega Man characters. Since we’ve been playing SNES games, I’ve just been in that kinda mood, y’know?” Arin explained.  
“Can I see?” Dan asked as he held out his hand. Arin handed him his sketchbook and watched nervously as Dan looked through it. He didn’t know why he was nervous. There was nothing risque in there or anything, but something about Dan looking at his work made him nervous.  
“You’re really good at drawing, Arin,” Dan said as he set the sketchbook down.  
“Thanks, Dan.” Arin blushed at the compliment Dan had given him. The medicine must have kicked in because Dan seemed loopier than normal.  
“Hey listen, I’m really out of it. Can you possibly turn on my "Last Unicorn" video tape? It’s under the TV.” Dan pointed. 

Arin was more surprised Dan had a functional VHS and videotape. But he did what Dan asked and turned on the movie. He was going to sit on the couch when Dan stopped him again.  
“Come sit with me here,” Dan said as he moved over. Arin was shaking as he sat next to Dan on his bed. Unpure thoughts were running around in his head and he tried to suppress them and focus on the movie Dan wanted to watch. He ended up watching Dan more than the movie. He just looked so at peace as he watched. It was the most happy Arin had ever seen Dan. That was until Dan started to sing with the credits.

Dan’s voice was beautiful. He had to be musically trained because there is no way someone sings like that naturally. Arin became entranced while Dan sang, even when he was sick he hit every note perfectly. When the movie ended, Dan laid down and looked up at Arin.  
“I think you’re getting sick too, you’re face is red,” Dan said and Arin looked away.  
“Y-Yeah maybe. B-But your singing is beautiful, Dan!” Arin said and Dan scoffed.  
“Thank you, but singing doesn’t pay bills, baby girl. Otherwise I’d do it for a living.” Dan turned toward the wall. “Believe me, there is nothing I’d love more than to sing for a living,” he said and it hurt Arin how sad he sounded. Arin cautiously placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder.  
“I believe in you, Dan,” he said. As he was about to get up, Dan grabbed Arin’s hand.  
“Don’t go,” he said quietly. Arin sat back down.  
“Okay. But, do you want me to just…” Arin didn’t want to say the last part because he didn’t want to misinterpret Dan’s meaning. But that idea was thrown out the window when Dan pulled Arin down onto his chest and held him close.  
“I miss being this close to someone,” he said quietly. Arin’s heart pounded as he listened to Dan’s heartbeat. He sighed as he felt Dan’s chest rise and fall with each breath and felt how warm Dan actually was, although that could have been from his fever. 

Arin sighed as Dan stroked his hair and held Arin close to him. He couldn’t believe he and Dan were cuddling. Arin had never been in a real relationship before, so he had no idea if he was cuddling right, but Dan didn’t seem to mind. Dan just stroked Arin’s hair and nuzzled his face to the top of Arin’s hair.  
“You smell good.” Dan sighed and Arin’s body shivered all over and hoped Dan didn’t feel his cock twitch.  
“T-Thank you, Dan,” Arin said. Dan didn’t stop there. He ghosted his hand over the length of Arin’s body and took in another deep breath in Arin’s hair.  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dan asked. Arin felt himself getting hard at Dan’s actions and didn’t know what to do.  
“D-Dan...what?” Arin asked. He was taken off guard when Dan positioned himself on top of Arin. Arin took a second to look down to see Dan completely hard under his boxers. Arin looked into Dan’s lust filled eyes and shifted underneath him, which made Dan smirk.  
“Excited, baby girl?” He asked, his breath hot on Arin’s skin which elicited a moan from Arin and that’s when Dan took his chance. 

Dan bit Arin’s neck, sucking and licking, making sure he left a mark. Arin’s hands clutched onto Dan’s hair and pulled at the curls as a high pitched moan escaped his lips. Dan groaned at his hair being pulled as he rutted down against Arin’s hips, their erections rubbing against each other. The two of them were writhing moaning messes as they grinded against one another. Dan straddled Arin’s hips as he pulled down the front of Arin’s dress and nipped down his torso until he reached the top of Arin’s waistline. He pulled off the dress completely revealing a pair of lace pink panties already damp with pre cum.  
“You go all out with this crossdressing thing don’t you?” Dan asked as he ran his hand down Arin’s length. Arin writhed under Dan’s touch and clutched onto the bedsheets.  
“I-I like how they feel,” Arin said as Dan bit down on Arin’s neck again as he quickened his pace around Arin’s length. Arin ran his nails down Dan’s bare back as he worked him up. He was painfully hard and needed a release, but he also didn’t want this to end so soon in fear of it never happening again. 

Dan licked from Arin’s neckline to the top of his panties and pulled them off with his teeth, freeing his cock. Arin felt very vulnerable being this exposed with Dan, but it also felt right, even though he was a little nervous.  
“Ready, baby girl?” Dan asked in a low voice.  
“Y-Yes,” Arin said. Dan licked the based of Arin’s length to the top and took the whole head into his mouth. Arin cried out at the sensation as Arin tried not to buck up into Dan’s mouth. Dan obviously knew what he was doing as he worked Arin with his mouth. Arin knew he was being too loud and he was worried the neighbors would hear, Dan didn’t seem as worried. 

He pulled off suddenly and brought his fingers to Arin’s mouth.  
“Get them wet for me, baby girl,” he commanded. Arin did as he was told and sucked on Dan’s fingers as he praised him.  
“Such a good job. Can’t wait to see how you work my dick. Fuck, baby girl you’re doing so good,” Dan moaned. He pulled out when he felt they were drenched enough and began to work Arin’s hole.  
Arin yelped when Dan applied pressure, but Dan calmed him.  
“Shh. It’s okay. I’ll go slow, but you gotta work with me, baby girl,” he said as Arin adjusted himself. Arin gave him the nod to keep going as Dan cautiously pushed the first finger in. Arin felt surges of pain and pleasure as Dan worked him open. It took some getting use to, but he loved every minute of it. Dan pulled out fully and reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from a drawer next to the bed. 

Dan pulled off his boxers, put on the condom, applied the lube, and lined himself up with Arin.  
“Ready?” he asked. Arin nodded as Dan slowly began to ease his way inside and didn’t stop until he bottomed out in Arin. He was wailing in pleasure as he was being filled up by Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders as he began to thrust, slowly picking up the pace.  
“Dan! Dan! Oh god, Dan! Ahh! Ahh!” Arin moaned as Dan grunted in his ear with every thrust. He had Arin’s legs hooked under his arms to give him better leverage. Arin cried out and clenched around Dan, who smirked.  
“Found your prostate.” Dan grinned as he hit it over and over singing praises to Arin who was a moaning mess.  
“D-Dan! Oh god! I-I dunno if...Dan!” Arin moaned. He could feel the sensation creep up on him and he didn't know what to do. Dan wrapped his hand around Arin’s length and gave him several hard strokes in time with his thrusts.  
“C’mon, baby girl, cum for me,” he told him. Arin came all over Dan’s hand as he was fucked through his orgasm. Dan’s thrusts became more erratic as he neared his climax.  
“Oh my god! Arin! I’m gonna cum, baby girl!” His hips stuttered to a stop as he finished inside of Arin.

Dan laid on top of Arin as he pulled himself out and slid off to the side. Both of them were panting and trembling. Arin was a mess and they both needed a shower to wash the come off of their bodies. Arin looked over at Dan who was in a daze. They made eye contact and Dan sighed as he ran his hand over Arin’s cheek. Arin smiled and leaned in to kiss Dan, but he backed away and whimpered. Arin backed away confused and a little hurt. Why didn’t Dan want to kiss his lips?  
“I don’t want to get you sick,” Dan said. It sounded like a lie and it probably was, but Arin didn’t want to press the issue. Dan was sick and they were both tired.  
“We need to get washed up,” Arin said. Dan nodded and let Arin help him to the bathroom. They showered together to help each other wash the come off. Dan let Arin sleep in his bed that night. 

~~

The next morning, Dan didn’t want to talk about the pervious night. Mostly why Dan didn’t want to kiss Arin on the lips. Arin didn’t press it though, he didn’t want to make Dan upset.  
“So are you my boyfriend now?” he asked. Dan looked up from his controller at Arin. He was back to not saying much and just giving Arin blank looks.  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked.  
“Well at this point, yes. Since we live together and it would be awkward if we weren’t,” Arin said as he sat back on the couch. “Plus, I don’t want to be some one night stand that you’re going to throw out when you’re done.” Arin thought he whispered, but Dan heard it.  
“I would not do that to you. I am not that much of an asshole,” Dan said as he looked at Arin. He noticed that Dan looked sort of hurt at his statement.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Arin was surprised that Dan actually apologized. He sighed and faced Arin.  
“If you’re going to be my boyfriend I feel like I need to confess something to you.” Arin faced Dan and sat in silence for a moment before Dan took a deep breath to start.  
“The reason why, I didn’t want to kiss your lips, was because I was scared," Dan started.  
“Scared of what?” Arin asked.  
“Commitment? I’m not sure. Just the idea of kissing you was appealing but...I was scared that if I did it wouldn’t be real,” Dan explained. Arin tilted his head as Dan composed himself. He was shaking a little and he looked worried.  
“Take your time, Dan,” Arin whispered. Dan nodded and continued.  
“I was in love before. Years ago, with this girl and I messed it up. I told her I loved her every day, and she said she loved me.” Dan ran his fingers through his hair. “Even though she said she loved me it didn’t stop her from falling in love with someone else and leaving me entirely.” Dan sighed.  
“That’s awful!” Arin grabbed Dan’s hand. “Dan, I’m so sorry that happened.”  
“My song, Afterglow, is about her. About how I felt when she left. Pathetic right?” Dan asked.  
“No! Your music is how you express yourself and that’s how you expressed those feelings.” Arin pulled Dan closed to his chest and stroked his hair.  
“You don’t have to be afraid to love me, Dan. I love you.” Arin lightly kissed the top of Dan’s head. 

Dan pulled away and looked at Arin very seriously.  
“Say it,” he said.  
“What?” Arin tilted his head as Dan grabbed onto his shoulders and made direct eye contact with Arin.  
“Look me in the eye and say you love me,” Dan said.

The air in the room changed. It was like they were in their own world, just the two of them. They say the eyes are a gateway to one's soul, and at this moment Arin and Dan were looking into each others souls. Dan’s hazel eyes only focused on Arin’s dark brown. Their breaths evened out and matched one another. They could see one another for who they really were, and it wasn’t all good. There was heartbreak, there was happiness and anger. But that was all apart of living. Experiencing those emotions and finding someone to share all of them with.  
“I love you, Dan,” Arin finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence. Dan’s eyes fluttered as he actually smiled at Arin.  
“I love you, Arin.” Dan leaned in and gently kissed Arin’s lips. They stayed close together for an unknown amount of time, but it didn’t matter. Dan and Arin were going to stay together forever, no matter what.


End file.
